fantasick
by kiyoha
Summary: hei, tidakkah kau muak dengan dunia ini? / maka ungkapkanlah dengan bibirmu yang gemetar itu, maka bersumpahlah untuk tanamkan kesetiaanmu pada cintaku, karena akupun lakukan hal yang sama hanya untukmu. /karuiso
1. sheer pink

Orang bilang, estetika suatu pertunjukan tak lantas dinilai berdasar dari kemewahan panggung atau lengkapnya properti semata. Justru, kunci utama tertanam dalam telapak para pelakon; mereka yang diberkati bakat, serta mereka yang bertekad seteguh baja.

Dalam pantulan netranya terbentang panggung monokrom yang luas nan megah, dengan kilat silau obsidian yang seolah menantang temaram lilin _chandelier_ penghias plafon.

Ketika kesepuluh pedansanya mulai melangkah centil di ubin hitam putih dengan tempo lembut, lalu mendadak saja lonjakkan jantung siapapun yang menontonnya, ia rasa kedua bibirnya takkan dapat terkatup tanpa paksa. Bagaimana tidak, bila alam sadarmu diroketkan langsung dari suasana sunyi bar menuju taman fantasi yang gegap gempita, lumerkan nelangsa menjadi riuh tawa yang membahana. Buatnya rasa bagai narapidana yang terkunci rapat dalam jeruji nada.

Dan siapa pernah bilang bahwa cuma itu penyebab semuanya begitu tergila-gila? Salah total. Sepuluh pedansa lihai yang mereka kagumi tak lebih dari sekedar alat belaka. Masing-masingnya cuma seonggok marionet bisu, bilasaja benang-benang merah biru tak segera mengontrolnya untuk memikat hati massa. Dan tentu saja, kemahiran dalang menjadi penentunya.

Gerai yang lebih nyala dari api, iris yang lebih murni dari madu, tenor yang lebih lembut dari bisikan seorang ayah. Keelokannya terbingkai secara fantastik oleh rahang yang tegas, di mana anak-anak sungai mengalir damai membasahi tulang pipi hingga ujung rambutnya—buatnya percaya bahwa ternyata memang ada persona yang sungguh mempesona.

Dan hei, lihat betapa lincahnya! Ia sendiri paham betul, butuh kegigihan tinggi serta kesabaran lebih untuk kuasai skenario yang dicipta begitu rinci. Fakta bahwa 'sesulit apapun, senyum takkan sedikitpun luput dari paras tampannya' merupakan bonus tersendiri.

Hati siapa tidak terpikat, kutanya?

.

"Op. 25 dari Pablo Sarasate, _Carmen Fantasy_." Sayup-sayup sang pianis berbisik sebelum mencabut jari terakhir, pertanda waktunya menanggalkan selimut warna-warni yang sempat ia suguhkan kepada para pendengar. Senyuman puas usai tampil tanpa satupun nada sumbang terukir begitu jelas pada wajahnya yang kini sedikit berpeluh.

"Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian anda."

"Kau terengah-engah lagi, Karma." Sambil bertepuk tangan, Yuuma menghampiri kawannya yang masih mematung di depan sebuah piano hitam legam. "Apa kau sebegitu cemasnya? Ragu-ragu... tidak yakin dapat memainkannya dengan lancar, misalnya?"

"Jangan bercanda, Yuuma." Karma tertawa kering seraya membalik posisi duduknya. "Tidak ada partitur yang tidak dapat kumainkan dengan sempurna. Persentase keberhasilan: seratus persen. Hanya saja... Kau takkan sukses merenggut nafas para penonton apabila kau sendiri tidak merasakannya, bukan? Kurasa sudah berulang kali aku berkata seperti itu."

Yuuma mendengus singkat. "Ya, aku setuju denganmu. Bagaimana, apakah segelas _wine_ cukup untuk membayar mimpi singkat yang barusan kau berikan, tuan?" tanyanya sebelum beranjak menuju dapur.

"Seperti biasa saja..." pianis bersurai merah itu mengangkat bahu, gestur yang sudah Yuuma hapal di luar kepala. "Meja nomor dua belas, nol derajat di bayangan tirai jendela utara. Tolong, ya."

Karena bagi Yuuma pribadi, Karma adalah kawan sekaligus lelaki yang istimewa. Sudah sejak lama ia menanam bayang-bayang Karma jauh di lubuk hatinya, dan tak sekalipun ia berubah pikiran—Karma tetaplah pribadi yang istimewa untuknya. Dialah Hamelin, namun dengan serentet tuts dwiwarna. Iblis yang selembut malaikat. Malaikat yang sekejam iblis. Kristal yang sekuat baja. Setangkas Holmes, sejahil robin, pula seromantis mawar.

Namun sayang, bila sudah disinggung masalah asmara, ia selalu saja salah tingkah. Siapa sangka Karma adalah orang yang kolot, yang langsung kaku saat menghadapi perkara romansa rapuh a la remaja? Sepanjang waktu, Karma terus bergumul di antara kecanduannya, keingintahuannya terhadap dunia serta ambisinya meraih cita-cita.

Apa itu sebabnya? Yuuma tidak mau ambil pusing. Namun tetap saja, ia keheranan mengapa selama ini Karma dapat bergaul akrab dengan ilmu teknologi, padahal cara pikir otaknya sedemikian lanjut dan kuno.

"Lidahmu masih lidah bocah ya, tidak berubah sama sekali." Sempat terdengar kekeh geli lolos dari bibir Yuuma, sebelum meletakkan pesanan sobatnya yang terkemas rapi di piring porselen.

"Hmm... tidak juga. Kebetulan aku menyukai masakan andalanmu, _Sweet Banana Cake_. Bisa membuatku ketagihan seperti ini, mungkin saja ini candu jenis terbaru?"

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, Karma. Tapi... terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Aku serius, Yuuma." tambah Karma meyakinkan, kontra dengan tawanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengusik telinga. "Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau selalu memanggangkanku kue ini acapkali aku murung atau bertengkar dengan Ryou-kun. Atau bagaimana Rio-chan selalu mencuri cicip adonan buatanmu, lalu pucuk kembarmu itu langsung bergoyang-goyang jengkel."

Mendengar itu, Yuuma menelengkan kepala—mulai mengingat-ingat kejadian dari masa lalu. Yah, tidak salah untuk mengiyakan ajakan bernostalgia. Benaknya mudah sekali terbujuk untuk kembali memutar ulang kepingan memori dari bertahun-tahun silam.

Ya, misalnya...

* * *

 ** _.fantasick_**

* * *

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang selamat. Semuanya hangus menjadi abu."

Keputusan final. Orang dewasa di manapun tidak ada bedanya, selalu egois dan seenaknya saja. Padahal bocah mungil itu masih berdiam di sana, dan tak seorangpun sudi mencarinya.

Yah, wajar saja. Bila dipikir, apa profit yang bisa diraih dari mengorek reruntuhan yang sudah diyakini tak lagi ada penghuninya? Toh bukan reruntuhan bekas zaman praaksara yang bernilai tinggi, jadi mestikah mereka peduli?

Sekedar gubuk reyot keluarga miskin yang bertindak ceroboh saat menyalakan kompor kayu bakar, membakar habis wanita sakit-sakitan bersama sang buah hati yang nekat membuat masakan sehat demi ibunya yang malang. Padahal sudah menjadi omelan umum: _'anak kecil dilarang main api!'_ , dan inilah hukuman atas pelanggarannya—ia rasa.

Akibatnya? Kobaran hebat. Gampang ditebak reaksi para tetangga: sibuk menyelamatkan harta benda mereka yang tak seberapa sebelum tersulut api yang menyebar ke mana-mana.

"Daripada sakit-sakitan, Isogai-san pasti akan lebih bahagia jika mati saja."

Itulah yang mereka ucapkan. Ringan tanpa beban.

Yuuma kecil mulai melangkah tanpa destinasi yang pasti. Ia bagai kapal yang kehilangan mercusuar, pasrah membiarkan setitik kejora menuntunnya. Kaki lemasnya menyusuri selokan, pusat keburukan dari penjuru kota berkerumun. Warna langit sejauh mata memandang terbatasi oleh garis pemisah udara kota dan rumah-rumah tinggi. Asap keruh menggantung jahat pada cakrawala, berdesakan keluar dari cerobong-cerobong besi yang berjulangan membalap kayu-kayu di sekitarnya. Entahlah, ia tak lagi ingat apa yang buatnya mampu bertahan hidup dengan napas tersengal di dasar neraka dunia itu. Trauma masa lalu ditambah aktivitas kotornya sehari-hari memicu amnesia, mungkin saja.

"Hei, kau sendirian? Kau bertahan hidup sendirian? Kau tidak kesepian?"

Sampai momentum yang tak disangka akan tiba menjadi sebagian kecil kalimat dari diari hidupnya. Sampai dua bola tembaga sejenak alihkan netranya dari monokrom dunia. Memandang mukanya yang ceking oleh kepincangan waktu. Membelai helai eboninya yang keruh macam upik abu.

"Padahal bila kau mati, kau tidak perlu bersusahpayah."

Merah, kembali mengingatkannya akan nyala api di hari itu.

"Itu yang sering orang dewasa katakan, 'kan? Tapi aku tidak setuju, jadi kita sependapat!" Anak itu memamerkan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi, sebelum memaut erat tubuh kurus Yuuma dalam dekapan. Membungkus Yuuma dengan coat putih perbekalannya, kemudian menggandeng telapak mungil itu pergi dari sana.

"Menurutmu, mengapa manusia disebut makhluk sosial? Karena kau tidak sendirian! Ayo ikut denganku, lalu kita ubah dunia."

...

"Yuuma... namaku, Yuuma." Merasa belum cukup akrab, Yuuma berbisik grogi. Sepasang antena di kepalanya meliuk rendah, takut akan kemungkinan kawan barunya tidak menyukainya. Namun di luar dugaan negatif yang sedari tadi mencengkram otaknya, kawan barunya itu justru mengerling penuh binar, seolah tengah meresapi dongeng seru atau menonton atraksi menarik.

"Rasanya cocok, sangat manis! Apa itu nama pemberian orang tuamu? Atau kau karang sendiri?"

"A-aku baru tahu kalau nama bisa dikarang sendiri..."

"Eh, apa aneh? Habisnya, aku mengarang sendiri namaku! _Akabane Karma_. _'Aka'_ dari warna rambutku, dan _'hane'_ dari keinginanku terbang bebas menelusur dunia. _'Karma'_... Muncul begitu saja, habis keren sih." Kawan barunya—Karma—membusungkan dada penuh bangga. Mendengar jawaban polosnya, Yuuma tak kuasa membendung tawa.

"Seleramu aneh juga."

"Jangan begitu, aku menyukainya! Aku juga suka namamu, Yuuma. Nama yang bagus..." Lagi, senyum melintang mengangkat pipinya, kini diiringi sorot mata yang seteduh bayangan.

"Semangat! Tidak jauh lagi, kok! Aku yakin teman-teman di panti akan senang hati menerimamu untuk tinggal bersama mereka!"

* * *

 ** _.fantasick_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tangan-tangan waktu mencipta bayangan lurus, memotong sinar redup lilin penerang sepasang pemuda yang tengah duduk mengapitnya. Suasana bar begitu senyap; dalam sekejap tempat persinggahan ramai itu berubah lengang usai diputarnya papan 'buka' di gerendel pintu. Menyisakan dua pemuda yang nampak enggan pulang ke ranjang empuk masing-masing.

Yuuma dan Karma.

Malam itu pemilik bar memutuskan untuk tutup lebih awal, jadi keduanya memiliki waktu luang untuk sedikit saja berbincang.

"Yuuma, bagaimana kalau kau berhenti minum?" usul Karma cemas kala mendapati wajah sahabatnya matang sempurna, terpanggang oleh temperatur tinggi dari _wine_ dingin penyejuk kerongkongannya. "Bukannya aku keberatan untuk mentraktirmu lebih dari ini, tapi tidakkah kau kasihan dengan tubuhmu? Hei, pucuk kembar."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang mampir, aku jadi kesepian..." Yuuma membalas dengan rajuk, sembari menidurkan kepala di atas tangannya yang bersilang. Jari-jari manjanya belum berhenti menggelayuti kelingking Karma.

"Kau takkan mengerti, Karma... Apa pekerjaanmu lebih penting dariku? Lihat saja, kapalanmu semakin mengeras begini."

"Hei, bar ini tidak boleh memonopoliku. Aku pianis yang ingin terbang bebas, lain dikurung di dalam sangkar. Dan yah, aku ini 'kan detektif-paruh-waktu juga, dan akhir-akhir ini sedang banyak kasus sulit. Habis polisi tidak mampu memecahkannya." protes Karma seraya mengacak gemas surai eboni lawan bicaranya. Kedua alisnya naik dan ia menyeringai gaya.

"Lagipula, belum sebanding dengan kesepianku ketika mendadak saja kau diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya."

"Tidak ada hubungannya! Lagipula, aku sudah terlanjur diusir dari rumah itu... Siapa juga yang butuh nama keluarga terpandang! Tidak penting! Tidak ada artinya!" Bukannya reda, rajukan Yuuma malah semakin diamplifikasi saja. Memang solusi satu-satunya cuma untuk mencabut masalah dari akar: botol _wine_ dalam jangkauan tangannya.

"Anak nakal harus diberhentikan paksa!" Karma mendesak, namun di sela kalimatnya terselingi tawa jahil. "Umurmu baru dua puluh dua, jangan membuat dirimu berkesan kepala empat ke atas dengan minum-minum seperti ini."

"Karmaaa~" Bagaikan anak kucing, Yuuma mengeong manja (Karma pun berpikir kalau Yuuma mirip sekali dengan hewan manis itu). Meminta kembali cairan kemerahan dalam genggaman sahabatnya. "Karasuma-sensei—hik—dulu sering bilang, 'kan... Kalau Karma yang paling bandel dan urakan, hik. Karma tak berhak mengataiku nakal!"

"Yuuma yang sekarang sudah berani membalas, heh?" tantang Karma, dengan nada naik-turun yang menjengkelkan. Mungkin asyik juga bermain-main sedikit dengan teman masa kecilnya itu, setelah sekian lama. Tidak salah, 'kan?

"Kalau Karma—hik—berjanji akan datang setiap hari, kau boleh mengambilnya!"

"Tu—Yuuma!"

 _ **BRUK!**_

Menggelayut terlalu lengket pada leher Karma—alhasil keseimbangan Yuuma runtuh seluruhnya, apalagi ia tengah mabuk cukup berat. Dua torso saling bertimpangan di lantai beku bar, sementara api padam dan batang lilin menggelinding entah ke mana.

 _Aish_ , Karma merasa bodoh sekali. Harusnya ia terlebih dahulu memprediksi, bahwa tantangannya mungkin akan berakibat seperti ini. Ia ceroboh. Ia terlalu naif.

"Ck, itu sakit! Yuuma, kau tidak ap—"

Manik delimanya refleks membelalak, saat kembang-kempis paru-parunya terjeda begitu saja.

 **"...Yuuma... suka Karma..."**

.

.

.

.

 ** _next : case 002_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **FANTASICK : case 001**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Akabane Karma x Isogai Yuuma  
many pair(s) hint, maybe?**

 **Romance - Crime/Drama  
Inspired by "Carmen" Opera**

* * *

a/n

udah kesekian kalinya ngetik di notepad terus diketik ulang di warnet www apalagi lagi pulkam begini... rasanya waha (?)  
niatnya pingin buat #KaruIsoWeeeeeK, tapi lihat nanti deh kalau sempat diselesaikan tepat waktunya. well bahkan di sini prompt-prompt WeeeeeK dimasukkin seenak jidat kiyoha wwww, mayan banyak prompt yang dimasukin walo dosisnya so mini /? tebak prompt apa yang bakal jadi prompt utama www  
akhir-akhir ini juga seneng sama opera _Carmen_ , walau fic ini ngga berdasarkan opera itu banget sih :')

kritik saran diharapkan untuk mempercantiq (?) chap selanjutnya (:3/ berharap ampas satu ini bisa impruv :')))) #krai

thank you for reading this ampas fic. kebanyakan isinya hedkenen www, maaf kalo bikin eneg /? atau malah migrain /?

kiyoha


	2. pitch black

**" _Kau tahu, aku masih tidak dapat percaya kalau kita akan menikah tidak lama lagi._ "**

Isak haru samar-samar terdengar dari ujung kabel, mewarnai belah persik sang polisi muda kemerah-merahan. Via sambungan telepon sekalipun, vibra milik tunangannya tak sekalipun gagal merasukinya dengan perasaan aneh.

Bahagia. Malu-malu. Berjuta rasa yang kompleks menyelimuti hati—tidak, bahkan fisiknya secara general. Bahkan Asano Gakushuu yang berkepribadian sekeras batu bisa luluh dengan cara yang sederhana, tergantung pada siapa yang melakukannya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, Ren." Menggaruk sudut pipinya yang tidak gatal, Gakushuu berpura-pura tidak peduli. "Aku akan segera datang ke Kyoto seminggu dua minggu lagi, kau takkan keberatan menunggu, 'kan?"

" _Tentu saja!"_ lawan bicaranya segera mengiyakan tanpa ragu. _"Walau memang, aku sangat merindukanmu saat ini juga, Gakushuu. Begitu rindu sampai aku harus memanjakan tubuhku sendiri! Ahahaha."_ tambahnya riang.

Kembali ke pihak Tokyo, terlihat persik pada pipi mulusnya tersulap menjadi sebongkah apel. "Bo-bodoh! Kontrol sedikit libidomu yang berlebihan itu, Ren! Dasar tidak sabaran. Ck, kita memang sudah jarang bertemu juga sih, jadi..."

 _"Selalu kucoba, tapi sayangnya gagal."_ Sakakibara terkekeh geli, berhasil menangkap maksud yang bersembunyi malu-malu di balik kalimat tunangannya. _"Tenanglah, segera saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan memberimu full service sampai puas."_

Keduanya ditenggelamkan jauh dalam romansa, sampai nyaris tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan pihak ketiga dalam pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.fantasick  
case 002**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Akabane Karma x Isogai Yuuma  
**

 **Romance – Crime/Drama  
Inspired by "Carmen" Opera**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, wah, selamat atas pernikahannya, Gakushuu sayang."

Ketika bulan menyibak kepulan awan sehingga langit tersepuh keputih-putihan, barulah bayangan 'seseorang itu' samar-samar memantul di sudut retina. Dan bukannya asing, malahan Gakushuu kenal betul siluet ramping dengan dua cuatan di ujung kepala itu. Sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya dekat sejak bertahun-tahun lalu—walau boleh diakui, Gakushuu malas untuk berurusan dengan ' _dia_ ' apapun permasalahannya.

"Izinkan aku mengucapnya lebih awal karena jelas kau takkan mengundangku. Tapi kalau begini, maka percuma saja kau menghapusku dari kartu keluarga, tidakkah kau berpikir demikian?"

 _Isogai Yuuma._ Ametis tajam itu mendelik.

"Selamat malam. Kapan terakhir kali kau berkunjung kemari ya, kucing hitam? Jangan bilang kau rindu kandang yang mewah, atau kasih sayang majikan? Ah tidak, jangan katakan, biar kutebak! Hmm... Lidahmu muak akan rasa tikus di selokan?" Gakushuu mencibir, namun gagal memicu respon menarik dari lawan bicaranya—yang mana ia harapkan sedari awal dialog mereka. Menjengkelkan, ia tidak menyangka Yuuma akan sulit diprovokasi. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindarinya, mengenyahkan Yuuma dari kehidupan damainya.

Karena bagi Asano Gakushuu, Isogai Yuuma adalah kucing hitam pembawa sial. Senada dengan helai arangnya, bukan?

"Tanggapan yang tidak menyenangkan, ya. Jahat sekali, Shuu."

Gakushuu tidak menggubris, terfokus untuk meluncurkan kalimatnya yang belum rampung. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka berlutut dan memohonlah."

"Aku terkejut, Gakushuu."

Percuma. Baik debar, nafas, maupun ekspresi lawannya sestabil danau di musim dingin. Menyalahi seluruh ekspektasinya mengenai Isogai Yuuma selama ini. "Tidak kusangka kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat kuno. Kau pikir ini masih di era Meiji? Ah tidak, mungkin Victoria, karena cocok betul dengan sikap kebangsawananmu itu." Tambahnya—sedikit menyelipkan sarkasme—sebelum roman eloknya mulai mengedar senyuman malaikat pada sang pemuda jingga.

 _Haah_ , napas dihela berat. "Jelaskan maksud kedatanganmu."

"Bukan bermaksud macam-macam. Hanya tidak ingin upaya dan tujuanmu mengusirku sia-sia. Tidakkah sekalipun kau berpikir, bahwa Isogai Yuuma adalah orang yang paling murah hati sedunia? Terutama pa-da-mu, Gakushuu." Menengadahkan kepala, kini jarak pemisah keduanya kurang dari separuh jengkal. Cukup dekat, mudah untuk buat kedua hidung saling bergesekan.

"Aku mengusirmu demi kehormatan keluarga Asano, bukan untuk maksud lain—" Gakushuu mendesis emosi, namun Yuuma tak menggubrisnya. Bagi Yuuma, kalimat Gakushuu barusan tak lebih dari sepotong alasan yang dibuat-buat.

"Tawaran dari ayahmu sangatlah manis, lucu sekali melihat jiwa mudanya masih benderang di umur senja. Tapi sayang sekali, walau berlian yang ia tawarkan begitu cantik, aku tidak butuh kakek keriput itu. Cukup muak tubuhku dipermainkan olehnya semenjak kita belia."

Karena bagi Asano Gakushuu, Isogai Yuuma adalah manekin angkuh nan elok;  
penghias etalase toko di siang hari—yang berbalik mengejar nyawanya di malam hari.

"Bayangkan saja aku menjadi ibumu. Haha, menggelikan. Walau pasti menyenangkan sekali, bisa menitahmu sesuka hatiku. Kebahagiaan terbesar bagi seorang saudara tiri!" Kini tawanya mengudara, tak acuh dengan kuku-kuku keji yang mengoyak pembuluh di bahunya.

"Ups, topiknya jadi melenceng. Yah, intinya tinggalkan saja tunanganmu itu. Aku membuang kunci kamar demi dirimu, kau tahu."

Karena bagi Asano Gakushuu, Isogai Yuuma adalah sesosok Cinderella pembangkang, sesosok Cinderella tamak yang sengaja meninggalkan selopnya di beribu istana. Ia tak butuh kereta labu, ia tak butuh sihir 'tuk buat sejuta pangeran berpaling padanya. Sesosok Cinderella yang mewarnai kehidupannya—sebelum ini—hitam kelam, seolah-olah waktu berhenti tepat di tengah malam.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, bedebah!" hardik Gakushuu, melempar mantan saudara tirinya itu satu dua langkah ke belakang.

"Oh? Dan di sini aku mengira kau masih mencintaiku. Apa aku salah?" Yuuma tersenyum puas, karena tahu balasannya tepat adanya. "Menyerahlah, Gakushuu. Padahal aku sudah susah payah datang untuk membalas cintamu... Kau yakin tak ingin menjadi seorang daripadaku?"

Karena bagi Asano Gakushuu, Isogai Yuuma adalah Carmen. Dan sialnya, ia sendiri mulai mendalami peran sebagai Don Jose.

.

.

* * *

 ** _.fantasick_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Walau di siang hari ia biasa bertengger seperti kutilang, malamnya ia akan terbang jauh seperti burung hantu. Yah, terkadang. Salahkan jam biologisnya yang mulai konslet semenjak melamar kerja menjadi pelayan bar. Dan sebagai efek samping, seiring waktu ia pun mengidap insomnia—terbilang parah. Walau begitu, ketika staminanya mulai tiris tubuhnya akan memaksa untuk beristirahat, di manapun itu. Baik ia sadar maupun tidak.

Memang berbahaya.

"Biru... Sudah pagi, kah...?" entitas berpucuk kembar itu mengerang pelan, seraya mengusap pelupuk matanya yang masih buram. Lagi, badannya tumbang tanpa ia sadari—pasti ada yang aneh dari syarafnya, karena tak bereaksi apapun setelah menghantam aspal. Lihat saja, ada segaris darah yang mengaliri pelipis lalu mengering di pipinya.

"Ahahaha, sial benar aku, jatuh pingsan di aspal keras begini." Yuuma tertawa datar. Menyisir gerai eboninya dengan jari, dan ia mendapati tangannya kemerahan.

Lengan kemejanya.

Lutut celananya.

Bahkan aspal dingin yang ia duduki.

Semuanya tanpa kecuali, terpercik merah.

...Darah...?

 _ **"RYOUMA!"**_ belum sempat otaknya mencerna keadaan, sesosok gadis pirang menjerit keras dan derap langkah kaki datang bersahutan dari rumah-rumah. Gadis yang barusan rupanya berkaki cepat, tidak sampai puluhan detik dan ia sudah bersimpuh di sana, memangku kepala seorang lelaki di pahanya. Sesekali menampari pipinya, berharap ia membuka mata. Wajahnya nampak panik.

"Ryouma, Ryouma! Bohong—jawab aku, tolol! Ini bukan saatnya bercanda!"

Merasa familiar, Yuuma mencoba memanggil nama yang ia kenal. "Rio... chan?"

"Yu-Yuuma?! Kau... Mengapa kau ada di sini—" Gadis pirang itu— _Rio_ —terbelalak, apalagi setelah melihat pipi putih Yuuma tercoreng merah pekat. "dan berlumuran... darah... Jangan-jangan kau—"

"E-eh? Rio-chan, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku tidak melakukannya!"

Terlihat sudut bibir Rio bergetar hebat.

"Pembohong!" bentaknya emosi. "Lihat, aku menemukan pisau dapur ini di dekatmu! Pasti kau yang—"

"Dia berkata jujur, Rio." sela Karma yang baru datang, segera membangun jarak di antara kedua sahabatnya. Rio hendak mendaratkan tamparan di pipi Yuuma, yang untungnya berhasil ia cegah. "Tenangkan dirimu sedikit! Kau tidak seperti Rio yang biasanya."

"Karma..."

Rio tidak terima. Raut wajahnya berkembang semakin jutek saja. "Jangan samaratakan aku denganmu, tuan detektif jenius. Teman masa kecilmu mati di hadapanmu, bagaimana bisa kau setenang itu?" Dengan punggung tangan, gadis itu menghapus jejak lelehan air mata yang membuat pipinya lengket.

"Satu lagi, jangan sembarangan memutuskan kalau Yuuma bersih dari kasus ini! Mana buktinya?!"

"Dia benar, Akabane. Jangan sok menyimpulkan kasus ini tanpa penyelidikan lebih lanjut! Menurutku pribadi, Yuuma patut dicurigai. Jangan alihkan matamu, jangan libatkan perasaanmu dalam profesimu."

Tidak lama berselang, dua-tiga mobil polisi tiba di gang sempit itu. Kilat merah biru datang menginterupsi singsingan fajar, sampai nyaris membutakan retina. Mereka bertiga (berempat, satu meninggal) terkepung dalam lingkaran tampang-tampang sangar bernuansa khaki.

Karma meringis, mendapati segerombol polisi seakan tidak sabar untuk memborgolnya—tak terkecuali Asano Gakushuu, inspektur bagian kriminalitas yang kini melirik Karma sengit. Sedari awal, baik relasi maupun kompetisi antar mereka memang tak bisa dibilang positif. Keduanya saling memendam benci, apalagi karena kantor detektif Karma lebih ramai pengunjung.

 _(apalagi karena Isogai Yuuma ada di antara mereka, walau memang alasan tersebut samar adanya.)_

Banyak omongpun percuma. Gakushuu berinisiatif menggandeng lengan Rio dan menghibur gadis malang itu dengan pelukan. Namun tatapan tajamnya tak lenyap begitu saja, masih terfokus pada Karma yang tengah menenangkan sahabat karibnya. Pemandangan yang membuat matanya sakit.

"Kasus ini akan diselidiki direktorat reserse kriminal, kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Segera pasang garis polisi!"

.

.

* * *

 ** _.fantasick_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Rio—"

"Mengapa kau membelanya, Karma?! Padahal jelas sekali ia ada di sana ketika Ryouma meninggal! Lantas apa alasanmu membelanya? Apa? APA?! Karena dia terlihat lemah dan baik hati?!" potong Rio, hampir menjerit.

"Lagipula kita tidak tahu menahu soal kehidupannya sebelum pindah ke panti, juga caranya bertahan hidup bertahun-tahun sebelum ini. Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin?"

Kalimat barusan mendesak otak Karma untuk berpikir.

"Maksudmu, Yuuma mungkin saja pernah membunuh orang lain untuk bertahan hidup?" Pemuda merah itu mengerutkan alis, coba menerka maksud dari pernyataan sang gadis pirang. Jujur, bilasaja benar itu maksudnya, maka Rio sedikit menyinggung perasaannya.

"Kau tahu itu mustahil, Rio. Yuuma baru berusia sebelas ketika pindah ke panti, dan empat tahun kemudian ia diadopsi oleh inspektur kepolisian—tempat terburuk untuk melakukan kejahatan! Lagipula, aku bisa menilai seseorang dari sorot matanya. Ia tidak—"

"Aku tahu," sambung Rio sambil sesenggukan, "aku tahu kau bersahabat sangat dekat dengan Yuuma, bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku tahu kau yang membawanya ke panti. Menyayanginya. Mengajarinya bermacam hal. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan apapun untuk membelanya. Dan hubunganku dengan Ryouma, tidak beda. Walau memang tidak kentara dari luar."

Lagi, cairan bening berlinangan menyusuri pipi Rio.

Karma sendiri tahu, sejak dulu Rio bukan anak cengeng. Humoris yang ceria, malah. Artinya kematian Ryouma sungguh berakibat fatal untuknya.

Namun mengenai Yuuma yang dituduh begitu saja, bagi Karma sebanding sakitnya.

Belum sempat ia berkata, Rio sudah kembali menyusun frasa. "Bahkan sebelum kau bergabung dengan kami, Ryouma sudah seperti saudara kandungku. Hubungan kami begitu padu dan nyaman. Di balik sikapnya yang keras dan serampangan, ia peduli denganku. Ia memperhatikanku. Dialah satu-satunya bahu untukku menangis, bahkan sampai aku dewasa dan meninggalkan panti. Bahkan ketika kau menolak cintaku waktu itu, Karma!"

Kalimat paling buntut terdengar seperti dendam pribadi, namun Rio tidak peduli. Malahan bagus kalau bisa menjadi cermin untuk mengingat masa lalu.

Merasa bersalah, Karma menggigit bibir. "Saat itu, aku memang tidak..."

"Tidak peduli dengan percintaan, begitu? Yuuma, Yuuma, Yuuma. Dialah segalanya yang kau pedulikan, sampai saat ini juga."

"Sebentar saja," Rio mengangkat alis, sebab jarang-jarang lelaki yang bagai iblis itu diliputi gemuruh. "tinggalkan aku sendiri, Rio."

"Baru sekali ini aku tidak paham denganmu. Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan saat tengah _jatuh cinta._ "

 _ **BLAM**_

Karma mendesah berat, manik tembaganya berkilat-kilat. Ia memerlukan waktu bersendiri barang sebentar guna merasakan dan menimbang apa yang harus diperbuatnya setelah ini. Barangkali pula itu disebabkan karena tersangka utama kali ini adalah sahabat baiknya. Hatinya sesak dengan nama Yuuma, mengaduk dan menggelisahkan. Setiap momennya bersama Yuuma selama ini bersifat sederhana dan tanpa dosa, karena itu mustahil Yuuma rela mengotori tangannya

—yah, baru opini belaka.

"Yuuma... Bukan orang yang akan tega membunuh. Dia bahkan tak pernah bertengkar dengan siapapun, apalagi Ryouma—Ryouma sudah terlalu sibuk bertengkar denganku. Bahkan walau dia punya motif yang jelas, dia takkan..."

 _'kita tidak tahu menahu soal kehidupannya sebelum pindah ke panti, juga caranya bertahan hidup bertahun-tahun sebelum ini.'_

Seterusnya di malam itu Karma tidak dapat menenangkan diri. Kasus Ryouma dan ciuman Yuuma larut lalu menggoncang pikirannya—dua peristiwa yang membahayakan jantungnya itu saling melebur, buatnya makin sukar untuk dicerna.

Yuuma adalah sosok yang lemah lembut bak laut yang tenang, dan tak ada yang memahami itu lebih darinya. Walau kadang ketika pasang (kasus langka bagi Karma), memang cukup repot untuk tafsirkan tingkah laku Yuuma. Contohnya semalam. Ia tak yakin apakah Yuuma serius atau hanya sekedar bualan yang dengan enteng meluncur ketika seseorang mabuk.

Tapi kekeraskepalaan dan tindak tanduk mengejutkannya itu tidak sedikitpun mengubah fakta bahwa Yuuma adalah pribadi bermoral sempurna.

Bahkan setelah protes (curhat, mungkin) panjang Rio, ia tetap meyakini bahwa Yuuma bukanlah pelakunya.

.

.

.

.

 ** _next : case 003_**

 ** _._**

* * *

a/n

because black!Yuuma dan platonic!TeraRio is everything #malu #HEH pertama kali bikin genre ginian, jadi agak ragu benernya :'))) tolong diingetin kalau ada yang salah, ya...  
well well, pingin ngejelasin hubungan masa lalu Yuuma-Shuu juga, tapi takut makin melenceng dari karuiso huhu

anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! x3/

kiyoha


	3. melancholy blue

"Dia berkata jujur?!"

Seolah habis disetrum listrik, sang polisi muda refleks bangkit dan menggebrak meja. Sedikit menyentak jantung Megu, psikolog profesional kenalannya.

"Ya, tidak ada hal yang disembunyikannya, aku bisa pastikan itu—alat pendeteksi juga bilang begitu. Entahlah Asano-san, aku ragu dia terlibat dalam pembunuhan almarhum Ryouma. Mungkin persis seperti yang diceritakannya, bahwa saat tersadar ia sudah berada di samping jasad Ryouma. Mungkin ini trik seseorang—ingin mengkambinghitamkan Yuuma, saya rasa. Akabane juga bilang kalau Yuuma sudah tertidur pulas di bar kemarin malam. Ada kemungkinan ia dibawa pergi ke TKP oleh pelaku."

Gakushuu tahu perempuan itu takkan sengaja berdusta. Mimiknya ketika menjelaskan sungguh-sungguh, bahkan tak sedikitpun senyum menggaris di bibirnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Isogai Yuuma-lah yang paling mungkin menjadi pelaku pembunuhan ini!" tangkis Gakushuu tegas, hatinya menolak untuk percaya. "Karena dia cukup sadistik..."

"Permisi, maaf?"

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Kataoka. Aku akan memanggilmu lagi jika ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut terhadap tersangka." ujar Gakushuu akhirnya, meluncurkan pengusiran tidak langsung kepada wanita relasi kerjanya itu. Serentetan realita yang tak sesuai duganya ini membuat kepalanya pening, hampir saja ia muak untuk meladeninya—jika saja kasus Ryouma tak benar-benar menarik atensinya.

"Omong-omong, tolong panggilkan _Karasuma Hinano_ ke kantorku, kudengar ia punya kesaksian yang bersangkut paut dengan kasus ini. Lalu Kataoka, setelah ini bisakah aku menyerahkan Yuuma dalam pengawasanmu? Selidiki segala hal tentangnya. Observasi dia, interogasi dia." Titahnya sebelum Megu berlalu dari hadapan. Ah, ia berharap pengakuan dari Hinano bisa menjadi pelita untuk penyelesaian kasus menyebalkan ini.

Megu mengangguk patuh. "Baik."

' _Sialan. Jika pelakunya bukan Yuuma, lalu siapa... Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu? Setitik saja petunjuk…'_

 _Tunggu._

"Kataoka, persisnya pukul berapa Yuuma tertidur di bar? Yang tadi dijelaskan oleh Akabane."

"E-eh? Saya rasa ia mengatakan... Tepat jam sebelas malam."

Gakushuu menyeringai seram. Nampaknya ia berhasil sedikit saja membongkar kebenaran dari kasus pembunuhan Ryouma. Ya—sekali lagi—jika terkaannya tidak salah.

 _'Itu artinya, Akabane berbohong mengenai jam tidur Yuuma. Karena persis ketika hari berganti, Yuuma mendatangiku yang tengah menelepon Ren. Itu pasti, karena aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tapi, apa keuntungan dari menutup-nutupi perbuatannya?'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.fantasick : case 003**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Akabane Karma x Isogai Yuuma  
**

 **Romance – Crime/Drama  
Inspired by "Carmen" Opera**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Selama ini Karma tidak pernah tahu, bahwa simpati terhadap orang lain adalah rantai imajiner yang begitu mengekang.  
Bahwa mengusahakan keselamatan orang lain dapat membuat hatinya berkecamuk.  
Bahwa untuk mempertahankan seberkas senyuman, kau perlu mengorbankan berliter air mata.

Mengapa rasanya berat lagi pedih, ketika benaknya terus menerus dihantui pikiran tentang Yuuma?  
Memikirkannya yang akan tetap terancam walau dalam persembunyian;  
Memikirkan jantungnya yang takkan damai walau dalam kegiatannya berselimut di ranjang?

Serta memandang senyum yang kian mengembang di wajahnya—simbol sisa kekuatan terakhir sebelum jiwanya hancur berantakan?

"Bila kau berkenan maka ajari aku, Yuuma." Dua bola tembaga itu kembali tergenang, mengairi sudut pelupuk hingga ujung dagu pemiliknya. "Bagaimana seorang tertuduh masih sanggup tersenyum naif, walau ia tahu dunia kian memojokkan?"

Yuuma membangun jeda, tak segera memberi jawaban. Sementara senyum masih setia terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu mencemaskanku, Karma. Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja." Ia berucap akhirnya, diiringi satu-dua tepukan singkat pada sisi bahu Karma. "Hei. Aneh 'kan, aku yang dituduh tapi malah kau yang menangis? Aku tidak tahu kalau identitas Akabane Karma yang asli adalah seorang bocah cengeng."

Karma tahu, Yuuma mencoba memancing emosinya, agar atensinya sejenak saja terkelabui oleh senyum indah milik sahabatnya itu.

"Bercerminlah, Yuuma. Aku pun tidak menyangka kalau Isogai Yuuma adalah seorang penipu ulung. Sejak kapan mata dan lidahmu terbiasa berdusta?" Pemuda rubi itu mengulur senyum getir, yang mana berkesan miris di mata Yuuma. Namun seperti biasa, rangkai katanya setajam belati, walau ia paham Karma berusaha mengucapkannya tanpa membiarkan senyuman Yuuma mati.

"Tapi kau salah besar kalau ingin menjadikanku sebagai korbanmu."

"…Karma…"

Baru kali ini pula, Karma mendapati manik karamel Yuuma mirip dengan lilin yang dipanaskan. Berkilat terang, lalu meleleh sesudahnya. Bulir-bulir bening berkumpul memerahkan pipi, kemudian memucatkan sisanya. Mencipta gradasi warna yang buatnya gemas sekaligus pilu.

Yuuma menangis. Menangis sambil mencengkram ruas-ruas leher Karma dengan otot lengan atasnya.

Ah, benar. Ketakutan adalah hal yang senantiasa eksis bagaimanapun kau coba melupakannya.

"Aku tidak—" Sesaat, sesenggukan memotong kalimatnya. "Aku tidak melakukannya, percayalah…"

"Menurutmu aku lebih percaya padamu atau pada Asano sialan itu?" Karma terkekeh pelan, seraya mengusap sisi belakang kepala Yuuma dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, keputusan yang mereka tarik barulah pendapat belaka. Mereka belum memiliki bukti yang cukup untuk menghukummu, dan aku yakin mereka takkan mendapatkannya."

Yuuma menghentikan tangis, menyambut telunjuk kanan Karma untuk meniriskan sisa cairan di pelupuknya. "Aku tahu aku akan merepotkanmu untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupku, Karma, tapi kumohon lindungi aku."

"Kau tidak perlu memintaku, Yuuma. Kupertaruhkan harga diriku sebagai detektif ternama, dan sebagai sahabatmu sejak lama."

* * *

 ** _.fantasick_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Lama tidak bertemu, _Hinano_. Ah tidak, _Karasuma_." sapa Gakushuu sopan, ketika tamunya memunculkan batang hidung dari balik lembaran jati yang berdecit. Namun walau bibirnya berucap sesopan mungkin, ametisnya nampak tak sedikitpun peduli dan tetap membaca tiap baris huruf yang berdesakan di data-data penyelidikannya—sampai gadis di ambang mukanya mulai berkacak pinggang heran.

" _Arere_? Gakuchuu, wajahmu kusut sekali! Kau tak senang didatangi oleh gadis manis favoritmu ini?" Telunjuknya yang terpoles kutek _peach_ itu nampak tidak sabaran, kini menyodok-nyodok pipi sang polisi dengan ujung kukunya. Wajahnya riang dan kalimatnya jenaka. Tak lain daripada Hinano, gadis teman masa kecilnya.

"Yah, walau aku bukan favorit ayahmu yang kejam itu, mantan calon _k-a-k-a-k._ "

"Jangan ajak aku bercanda, _mood_ ku sedang jelek." balas sang polisi ketus, tak semilipun menggulir bola matanya. Hinano mulai mengerucutkan bibir, tapi peduli amat soal itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau segera menjelaskan kesaksianmu? Dan kuharap bukan kesaksian yang ngawur dari topik kali ini."

"Kau menganggapku apa sih, Gakuchuu?" Lagi, gadis manis bergelombang jingga itu berkacak pinggang. Menghela napas panjang sebelum pasrah meladeni Gakushuu—sesuai keinginan pemuda dingin itu.

"Bukan kesaksian yang sangat penting, sih, tapi kurasa kau harus mengetahuinya. Dua malam sebelum pembunuhan Ryou-kun, aku yang baru saja pulang dari berburu serangga melewati kamar apartemen Ryou-kun dan Rioppe, tidak sengaja mendengar dua orang saling beradu pendapat di kamarnya. Dari yang kudengar, kurasa mereka membicarakan cinta yang tak berbalas—bertepuk sebelah tangan, mungkin?"

Gakushuu menyetop bibir Hinano untuk bertanya, demi kepastian. "Itu… Nakamura?"

Hinano menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak tidak tidak, aku tahu Rioppe sedang sibuk menyelesaikan proyeknya di kampus sampai harus bermalam, dan baru kembali siang harinya. Dari suara dan siluetnya, tidak salah lagi, itu Ryou-kun dan Ma-kun."

Kelanjutan cerita Hinano memaksa syaraf Gakushuu menggebrak meja.

"Yuuma?! Itu Yuuma?! Jadi mereka berdua sebenarnya pernah bertengkar? Kalau benar begitu, maka tuduhanku semakin kuat—"

Namun belum selesai, Hinano membungkamnya dengan sebatang telunjuk. Mengisyaratkannya untuk kembali duduk di kursinya yang empuk.

"Ck ck ck, buah yang dipetik dari tergesa hanyalah penyesalan, Gakuchuu. Bisa saja malah Ma-kun yang menolak sampai menyebabkan Ryou-kun bunuh diri, 'kan? Atau misalnya, hubungan mereka mencipta iri di hati orang lain… Apalagi di pisau itu tidak ada sidik jari siapapun lagi kecuali Ryou-kun dan…"

Samar-samar, senyum tipis menghiasi paras manis Hinano.

"Sidik jari Rioppe."

Gakushuu mendelik, sedikit tidak setuju. "Kau meragukan Nakamura?"

"Astaga, malam lebih kelam dari yang kau kira!" Hinano tertawa, terbilang lantang untuk seukuran gadis remaja. "Dan kau tak boleh mengecualikan orang dalam menyelesaikan kasus, Chuu, kecuali jika alibi mereka sempurna. Walau misalnya papaku sendiri yang menjadi salah satu tersangka, Hinano takkan mengeluarkannya dari daftar."

Sepasang _mary jane_ krem itu kembali dihentak, membawa pemakainya sampai ke teritori pribadi Gakushuu. Seringainya belum luput, dan entah sejak kapan, manik hijau daun itupun padam sinarnya.

"Lantas mengapa ya, Karma membela Ma-kun sebegitu gigihnya? Padahal aku bisa saja tak memihak papa—tiri— _tercinta_ ku sendiri. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, Chuu?"

Kelanjutan komentar Hinano memaksa lidahnya untuk menahan diri, sementara otaknya tak henti mondar-mandir ke sana ke mari. Deduksi awal tadi, kemungkinan Karma adalah komplotan Yuuma—namun yang terpikir sekarang jauh lebih membuatnya sakit hati.

"… Terima kasih atas pengakuanmu, Hinano. Data ini akan menjadi acuan untuk mengumpulkan bukti."

"Um-hum. Jika itu untuk kakakku tersayang!"

Namun hal yang baru hipotesa semata itu ia kunci erat-erat, membungkusnya dengan senyuman. Apalagi Hinano ada di sini, ia tidak mau terus menerus pamerkan ekspresi muramnya.

.

"… Maaf tiba-tiba kuangkat topik ini, Hinano. Apa kau tidak memendam dendam, atau cemburu terhadap Yuuma?"

 _Mary jane_ itu tak lagi melangkah.

"…Haruskah aku?"

"Dia merebut posisimu sebagai _orang yang terpilih_ , 'kan? Maksudku… Jika bukan dia, kaulah yang akan—"

Kalimat Gakushuu terputus begitu saja, ketika mendadak teman masa kecilnya yang manis itu berlari dan mendekap erat torsonya.

"Kau mengucapkannya seperti aku sangat menginginkan nama keluarga Asano, Gakushuu. Mungkin jika papa menceraikan mama, kita dapat hidup bersama. Seperti hubungan gelap antar papa kita." Dua kaki mungil itu berjinjit, menempelkan bibir kemerahan Hinano pada pipi kanan Gakushuu—sekelebat mata.

"Berada di satu kartu ataupun tidak, aku tetap menganggapmu kakak sah-ku."

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _.fantasick_**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Bukti bagai sumber daya, bahan bakar bagi penyelidikan agar tetap berjalan. Tanpa bukti, suatu kasus kehilangan nafasnya. Mati menyisakan tangis maupun tawa. Sampai kapanpun, rasa keadilan dalam hati Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma takkan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Namun apa daya, bila sudah terlanjur begini? Kasus ditutup sementara, sedang pihak-pihak yang terlibat dititah untuk bungkam. Hidup Rio tak lagi secerah surainya, sementara Yuuma kini diawasi kepolisian—serta menjalani penahanan sementara (di _villa_ yang telah disiapkan) atas usul psikolog andalan Gakushuu, Megu.

Sang detektif paruh waktu pun tak nampak batang hidungnya. Bila mengetuk pintu kantornyapun, penyambut tamu di _genkan_ cuma alunan nada— _Love's Sorrow_ dan _Winter Wind_ , akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak insiden mengerikan itu, durasi merenung pemuda tampan itu jadi dua kali lipatnya.

 _(Walau ia sadar, bahkan kupu-kupu yang rapuh takkan selamanya bersembunyi dalam kepompong.)_

Hanya sekali saja, paru-parunya kembali mencicip udara kota.

.

.

"Jangan dulu kau pergi." Yuuma berbisik lirih, menyentuhkan dua telapaknya pada dinding yang terbentuk dari seberkas cahaya rembulan. Bahkan melampaui bening selapis kaca pemisah mereka, anak sungai yang mengalir damai sepanjang garis rahangnya.

"Sungguh aku rindu pada hangatmu yang menenangkan, aku ingin tenggelam di dalamnya… Setelah melimpahnya kepedulian yang kau curahkan padaku, tidakkah menurutmu aku seorang yang tamak?"

Karma sangka, cinta menanggung beban yang setara sayap malaikat.  
Dikiranya, cinta adalah mantera ringan yang bahkan dapat dilapalkan tidak oleh penyihir.  
Dengan cara pikir senaif itu, lantas bagaimana caranya bergerak jika terkungkung oleh serangkai rantai baja—yaitu ' _cinta_ 'nya? Apalagi bagi Karma, ini pengalaman pertama.

Buku-buku jemarinya yang gemetaran cukup mencerminkan keraguan hatinya. Apakah _cinta_ nya ini benar-benar tertuju pada Yuuma? Apakah simpati anehnya pada Yuuma memang benar _cinta_?  
Ah, keraguan yang manis sekaligus berat.

"Maka sentuh aku, Karma, bila kau percaya diri dapat menelisik titik terdalam dari hatiku ini—karena sungguh, kau telah melakukannya."

 _Ya Tuhan, kumohon padamu setitik pencerahan,  
benarkah cintaku pada Yuuma nyata adanya?  
Karena kini, rasanya hanya ia seorang yang senantiasa hadir dalam netraku.  
Benakku.  
Lisanku.  
Hatiku.  
Hanya Yuuma yang kuinginkan dalam sentuhanku._

"Setelah kucerna sekali lagi kalimat yang diutarakan Rio, aku mengerti segalanya, Yuuma. Kuakui… selama ini aku tidak pernah sadar kalau aku terus memendamnya, bahkan sejak kita kecil."

 _Maka ungkapkanlah dengan bibirmu yang gemetar itu,  
Maka bersumpahlah untuk tanamkan kesetiaanmu pada cintaku,  
Karena akupun lakukan hal yang sama hanya untukmu.  
Karma, aku…_

 _._

"— **aku mencintaimu, Isogai Yuuma."**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **next : case 004**_

* * *

 **[ 28.07.16 10:25 A t]**


End file.
